castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Orbs
Animal orbs assist characters by giving stat bonuses or providing some other sort of helpful service. Animal Orbs and Their Locations Chicken +1 Strength +1 Defense +1 Agility *'Location': Flooded Temple: Dig this Animal Orb up in the first dry land section. There is a faint X that marks the spot, but Pazzo can help to locate the spot. *'Required': Shovel Spiny +2 Defense *'Location': Volcano Store: Purchased for 680 gold. *'Required': 680 gold Snailburt +5 Defense -5 Agility *'Location': Marsh: Near the end of the level. This Animal Orb is fairly out in the open, and easy to locate. *'Required': Nothing Burly Bear +2 Strength *'Location': Tall Grass Field *'Required' Sandwich Bombs) Scratchpaw +1 Strength +2 Agility *'Location': Sandcastle Interior: Bomb the cracked area in the wall at the beginning of the level to open up a small path to Scratchpaw. *'Required': Bombs Meowburt +3 Agility *'Location': Parade: After the character hits their head on the top of the cave at the end of the chase scene, go into the cave. Come back out, and Meowburt should be outside. *'Required': Nothing Beholder +2 Magic *'Location': Full Moon/Animal Ark (Requires the Key Sword): Play Through Full Moon with the Cardinal. Eventually, he will bring you a golden sword in the shape of a key. Equip that key when you go into the Animal Ark and you can open the door to the far left, where you will find the Beholder. Snoot +2 Strength *'Location': Cyclops' Fortress (Requires 3 Bombs): Bomb the first crack in the wall near the beginning of the level. Cardinal Finds secret items hidden throughout the game. *'Location': Industrial Fortress: Defeat the enemy with the Cardinal hovering around it to unlock the Cardinal. Owlet- Finds food hidden in trees. *'Location': Forest Entrance: Before you actually enter the forest, in the section where you have the opportunity to ride the crocodile, look for musical notes coming from behind a group of bushes at the end of the area. Walk around the bushes to find Owlet. Do not walk into the forest, if you see the Owl that poops you have gone too far. Mr. Buddy Allows you to dig faster. *'Location': Home Castle: In the very first room of the game, with the three tutorial characters, locate the one in medical clothing. There should be an X in the ground. Pazzo can help to locate this. Dig to reveal Mr. Buddy. *'Requires:': Shovel Giraffey Increases XP gain (supposedly by 10%) *'Location': Desert (Requires the Shovel, Pazzo is highly reccomended): Continue through the level digging up every X in the sand. Giraffey is towards the end of the level, hidden underground. Pazzo will help locate every underground item (and Giraffey). Zebra Finds food hidden in grass. *'Location': Desert Chase (Requires Bow and Arrows): During a cenematic, you will see Zebra floating around a man on a camel. He will run. If you chase him down (you must be on a camel to catch him) and knock him off the camel. Defeat him to get Zebra. Rammy Attacks and knocks down enemies randomly. *'Location': Tall Grass Field: Defeat the bear with the banner on it's back. Rammy should be floating around the bear, and will attack you until you defeat the bear. Bitey Bat Laches on to the head of an enemy randomly and holds him in place. *'Location': Pipistrello's Cave: Defeat the Giant Bat. The large bat will turn into Bitey Bat. Troll Slowly regenerates health. *'Location': Thieves Forest (Requires Bombs): In the ruins, when the black furry monsters attak you, you should see a pair of eyes in a slit in the far wall. Bomb that wall to free Troll. Seahorse Allows you to move through water faster. *'Location': Thieves Forest: A fairly easy-to-find animal orb, Seahorse is floating over the small stream after the "deer pooping rocket" cenematic. Yeti Protects you from being frozen. *'Location': Snow World: Before the "Icicles Falling from the roof scene, there should be a group of huts. Check behind the leftmost hut to find Yeti. Pazzo When a buried item is onscreen, Pazzo will hover over above the item. Dig with your shovel to recover the item. *'Location': Snow Store: Purchased for 750 Gold. Sherbert Allows you to jump higher. *'Location': Animal Ark: Floating above the door in the Animal Ark. Hawkster Attacks downed enemies and will occasionally recover a food item from defeated enemies. *'Location': Tall Grass Field (Requires the Horn): After fighting the first group of enemies, look for the hut with a Horn sign in front of it. Blow the horn in front of the hut to make Hawkster come out. Piggy Makes food you eat give you more health. *'Location': Swamp Village Store: Purchased for 585 Gold. Frogglet Picks up items with his tongue. *'Location': Marsh (Pazzo is reccomended): After the first graveyard fight, there should be a second fight, followed by the character going through a gate and into a cut scene. In the area of the second graveyard fight, there should be an X on the ground behind the first row of headstones. Pazzo can help you find this. Dig in this spot to get Frogglet. Monkeyface Increases chance of finding items. *'Location': Church Store: Purchased for 750 Gold. BiPolar Attacks enemies (and allies) with low health. *'Location': Snow World (Requires the Horn): In the same area as Yeti, before you enter the cave with the falling icicles, use the horn near the cave door to call out BiPolar. There should be a Horn sign in the area. Install Ball Shoots enemies with it's laser beam. *'Location': Alien Ship: After the big alien starts the countdown, blow up the energy beam console and go up to the top of the screen. There should a be a fairly hard to see doorway with Install Ball to the right once you enter the door. Do not worry if you don't make it out of the ship on time, you won't lose Install Ball. Sources * Gamefaqs topic Category:Animal Orbs Category:Items